


Trying not to love you.  (Only makes me love you more)

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Liam hasta que éste lo besó una noche mientras se encontraban ebrios. Fue entonces cuando decidió huir, sin contar con que intentar no amar a Liam, sólo intensificaría el sentimiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying not to love you.  (Only makes me love you more)

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir esto fue muy extraño para mí porque jamás había escrito Ziam, ni siquiera he leído demasiado al respecto, pero alguien por ahí me pidió que escribiera uno, con la ayuda de un par de fotos y la canción del mismo nombre de Nickelback, lo logré. No es nada muy elaborado y en realidad dudo de que sea bueno, but here it is.  
> Hope you like it (:

Si le preguntaba cuándo había comenzado a sentir aquello en su interior, quizá debería decir que desde el preciso momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los de ese muchacho que se veía frágil e indefenso a mitad de un callejón, cuando el reloj marcaba las tres con cuarenta minutos de la madrugada.

Aún podía recordar sus ojos de cachorro asustado sin saber dónde demonios se encontraba, mientras una capa de fina lluvia comenzaba a mojar la ciudad y el viento gélido abrazaba sus cuerpos.

Él no era de aquellos que se detenía a ayudar a los demás, es más, ni siquiera miraba a su alrededor, porque le importaba una mierda lo que ocurriera con el resto. Es decir, tenía demasiados problemas lidiando consigo mismo como para preocuparse de alguien más. Sin embargo, aquella noche algo cambió y le fue inevitable fijarse en ese chico y preguntarle si podía ayudarlo en algo.

~

_— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? –le había preguntado en tono temeroso, sabiendo tal vez, lo peligroso que era hablarle a un desconocido cuando llevabas quizá qué mierdas en el cuerpo. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, era confiar o confiar._

_Él se separó de su grupo de amigos y obligó al chico a levantarse para luego pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, y así caminar hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi. Una vez allí, le registró la chaqueta para obtener su billetera y así poder ver de quién se trataba. Al encontrarla, la abrió y se encontró con su identificación: Liam James Payne. Sin querer –o por lo menos así lo había querido pensar él- dio con unos billetes, los cuales extrajo para posteriormente pagar el taxi. No iba a robarle, no podría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba haciendo algo bueno por alguien y no iba a joderla aunque tuviera todas las facilidades para hacerlo._

_— Mamá me va a matar. Estoy jodido. –murmuraba el chico que se encontraba recostado sobre sus piernas, y él se sorprendió al creer que ello fue un tanto adorable._

_Pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a casa. Sabía lo que era tener una madre controladora y escandalosa, por lo que claramente no enviaría al chico a su casa en ese estado. No, primero le ayudaría, le daría un café, lo obligaría a vomitar, tomar una ducha, luego una siesta y todo estaría bien._

_Una vez que estuvieron en las afueras del edificio donde vivía, pasó por el vestíbulo y saludó al conserje con una sonrisa incómoda mientras éste lo miraba cargar a un chico notablemente más grande que él._

_Esperar el ascensor con el peso muerto de Liam sobre él, fue algo realmente duro, por lo que una vez dentro del elevador, lo sentó en el suelo para descansar un rato hasta llegar al piso quince._

_¿En qué mierda te metiste, Zayn Malik?, se regañaba mentalmente mientras miraba como el castaño balbuceaba cosas que él no lograba entender._

_Lo levantó cuando llegaron a su piso y caminaron por el pasillo hasta su apartamento. Al ingresar, lo primero que hizo fue llevar al chico hasta el baño y ponerlo de rodillas frente a la taza del baño. No fue necesario obligarlo a vomitar, ya que el castaño lo hizo rápidamente._

_Zayn se puso a su altura y se preocupó de que Liam no manchara su ropa. Eso era muy normal para él, siempre acompañaba a sus amigos cuando algo similar les pasaba, así como sus amigos siempre la acompañaban cuando estaba en la posición de su visita._

_— ¿Mejor? –preguntó una vez que el chico dejó de vomitar. El chico sólo asintió débilmente._

_Zayn le ayudó a ponerse de pie y bajó la tapa de la taza, tiró la cadena y sentó al chico ahí. Fue a su habitación por unas toallas y luego ayudó a Liam a desvestirse para que tomara una ducha._

_— Puedo hacerlo solo. –le susurró el castaño, y Zayn pudo notar la vergüenza en su voz. No muy convencido, se alejó, abrió la llave del agua de la ducha y lo dejó allí mientras iba a la cocina para preparar café._

_Ya eran las cinco de la mañana._

_“Hey, compañero, ¿dónde estás?”, leyó en un mensaje que había llegado a su móvil. Era Brad, uno de los chicos con los cuales había salido._

_“Larga historia, amigo. Luego te cuento.”, le respondió él._

_“Uhm… ¿un chico o una chica? ¡Respóndeme eso!”, Zayn soltó una ruidosa carcajada, sin embargo, no respondió el mensaje._

_Cuando vio su reloj, notó que ya eran las cinco con treinta minutos. Había pasado mucho tiempo y no había tenido señales de vida por parte de Liam, por lo que fue hasta el baño y lo encontró durmiendo en la tina mientras el agua comenzaba a salir de ésta debido a lo llena que se encontraba._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como plato._

_— ¡Jodida mierda! –Gritó tan fuerte que despertó al chico.- ¡Cierra la llave! –exigió. El castaño le miró desconcertado para luego buscar la llave y cerrarla._

_— Lo siento. –farfulló intentando salir de la tina con el mayor cuidado posible para no derramar más agua sobre las baldosas. Una vez fuera, tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura. – En serio lo siento.- Zayn asintió._

_— Está bien. Sólo… -Zayn se acercó y quitó el tapón de la tina para que el agua se fuera. – Vístete y ve a la cocina. –ordenó. El chico asintió._

_No pasó mucho hasta que Liam hizo aparición en el comedor con su rostro expresando una mezcla entre vergüenza y desconfianza. Zayn le invitó a sentarse a la mesa con un gesto de manos._

_— Dame tu teléfono. –exigió. Los ojos cafés de Liam le miraron extrañados y con recelo. –Le enviaré un mensaje a tu madre para que no se preocupe. –explicó._

_— ¿No debería? –murmuró alzando una ceja._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó en tono desafiante._

_— No sé quién eres ni por qué me trajiste a tu casa. – Liam sabía que estaba mal estar hablando de esa manera, pero sentía miedo de estar con un completo extraño._

_— Si no te hubiera traído a casa, probablemente te hubieran asaltado y golpeado, quizás hasta te hubiera matado en ese lugar. –Hizo una pausa.- Además no dejabas de decir que tu madre te mataría. Créeme, sé cómo es eso. –soltó con una sonrisa irónica.- Y mi nombre es Zayn. –comenzó comiendo una de las galletas añejas que se encontraban sobre la mesa desde hacía un par de días. – Ahora que ya te di explicaciones, las cuales ni siquiera deberías pedir, cabe decir, ¿me darás tu teléfono? –El chico le extendió su móvil y se lo entregó por sobre la mesa. – “Estoy bien. Estoy en casa de un amigo. Te llamo cuando vaya a casa.”, ¿eso está bien? ¿Le hablas así a tu madre? –inquirió._

_— “Besos, te quiero.” –dijo un tanto avergonzado. Zayn sonrió y agregó aquello al mensaje._

_— Listo. –le devolvió su móvil. – Así ella no se preocupara y tú tendrás tiempo para ponerte bien. –sonrió como si hubiera maquinado el plan perfecto._

_— Soy Liam. –dijo él. Zayn asintió._

_— Liam Payne, lo sé, tengo tu billetera. –dijo extrayendo la misma del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. – Sólo quería ver tu identificación y sacar dinero para el taxi. –respondió sinceramente pasándosela por sobre la mesa._

_Liam le miraba entre confundido y asustado, y eso sólo le causaba gracia. Cuando el chico terminó de tomar el café, Zayn le pasó unas frazadas y una almohada para que el chico se acostara en el sillón._

_— Uhm… gracias, Zayn. –había dicho una vez que el dueño de casa había apagado las luces. Zayn no respondió, pero sí sonrió, aunque Liam no lo viera._

_~_

Y así había conocido a Liam Payne hacía dos años atrás. Lo que él jamás imaginó en ese entonces, era que el muchacho le buscaría con la excusa de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él, y aunque él se negó en una infinidad de oportunidades, terminó cediendo, siendo ese uno de sus mayores errores.

_O más grandes aciertos._

¿Quién le iba a decir que terminaría enamorándose de aquel chico que había encontrado en el callejón? ¿Quién podría haberle dicho que iba a caer completamente rendido ante los pies de Liam Payne? Probablemente, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, él hubiera estallado en carcajadas, negando completamente semejante estupidez, mas ahora las cosas habían cambiado aunque él no quisiera.

Porque sabía que desde el principio algo no había estado bien. ¿Por qué lo había recogido? ¿Por qué siquiera se había molestado en llevarlo a su casa? ¿Por qué había accedido a seguir viéndolo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta en el momento oportuno de lo que estaba ocurriendo para así haber podido arrancar?

Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué demonios Liam le había besado hacía una semana? Estaban un poco ebrios, pero de no haber sido por aquel detalle, Zayn, probablemente jamás se hubiera dado cuenta del sentimiento que había comenzado a desarrollar hacia Liam. Ese beso lo había cambiado todo para él, y era por eso que había decidido alejarse.

Zayn era de esas personas que cuando se sentían indefensos o vulnerables, huía. Era algo completamente normal para él, y en ese momento, alejarse de Liam, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

No sabía cuán grande era lo que había dentro de él, pero estaba allí y él no quería eso, así que haría lo que parecía más sano y se abandonaría la vida de Liam, ya que sabía que intentar que el castaño le dejara, era una tarea más que complicada.

— Zayn, abre la puerta de una jodida vez. –oyó luego de un par de golpes en su puerta. Suspiró con cansancio.

No había contestado sus llamadas ni respondido sus mensajes, y cada vez que aparecía en su departamento, él no abría, excusándose luego con que había estado durmiendo y que no había oído la puerta. Sin embargo, esta vez, Liam parecía dispuesto a echar la puerta abajo, y él no podía mentir; se moría de ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, pero sabía que dolería no poder acercarse y besarlo.

Demonios, esto está mal.

— Sé que estás allí. –La voz de Liam sonaba molesta.- Zayn, quiero conversar contigo, por favor. –pidió. El moreno se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Abrió e inmediatamente sus ojos se toparon con los del castaño, quien le miraba con tristeza. Ambos estaban en silencio, sólo observándose, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. - ¿No me dejarás pasar? –Zayn se hizo a un lado y le dejó ingresar.

Liam miró a su alrededor, fijándose cómo todo estaba exageradamente limpio y ordenado. Zayn no era alguien ordenado en lo absoluto, pero el castaño sabía que cuando algo andaba mal, todo reluciría en el departamento de su amigo. Él suponía que Zayn hacía eso para mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera el problema que le acongojara, cualquiera este fuera.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó.

— Zayn, son las diez de la mañana.- le rebatió volteando para mirarlo.

— En algún lugar son las cinco de la madrugada. –intentó bromear fallando miserablemente.

— Tengo que ir a clases. –dijo sin una pizca de gracia en su voz.

— Oh, cierto.- A veces olvidaba que Liam estudiaba medicina en la Universidad. Así como también olvidaba que Liam era un chico adinerado y de otro estatus. Liam era inteligente, interesante y maduro, todo lo contrario a él. Y quizá por eso le gustaba tanto.

Zayn le miraba en silencio, notando aquella mueca en el rostro de Liam que le indicaba que estaba buscando las palabras para hablar, porque así era él, buscaba qué decir y de la manera correcta, cada movimiento de Liam era pensado, demasiado para su gusto, pero sabía, desde aquella noche en la que le había besado, que estaba muy bien el hecho de que Liam pensara por ambos, porque aquella noche se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y había cometido el acto más estúpido que pudiera haber hecho jamás.

Y ahora Zayn se lamentaba. Y era Zayn quien sufría.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué sucede? –preguntó Zayn un tanto ansioso.

— Eso. Exactamente eso es lo que quiero saber. –Señaló el castaño cruzándose de brazos.- Te he llamado millones de veces, te he dejado quizá más de una docenas de mensajes y no me contestas. ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Liam tampoco solía utilizar malas palabras. De hecho, Liam, jamás se molestaba con algo o alguien.

Liam, Liam, Liam, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

— No sé a qué te refieres. –respondió sacando su móvil del bolsillo para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera… Liam.

— Sí, sí lo sabes. –el castaño se acercó y le quitó el aparatito de las manos. – Mírame cuando te hablo, Zayn. –demandó, dejando helado al moreno. - ¿Esto es por lo del beso? ¡Te pedí disculpas un millón de veces! –exclamó molesto, pero no parecía enojado con Zayn, sino que con él mismo. Liam estaba muy furioso consigo mismo y Zayn no quería que se sintiera así. Claro que no.

— Eso ya pasó. Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando. Sólo he estado muy ocupado. –mintió sintiéndose nervioso. Y eso sí que estaba mal. Él jamás se ponía nervioso con nada, era muy controlador, le gustaba a él indicar el curso que seguirían las cosas, pero ahora con el castaño frente a él, todo era distinto. No tenía idea de cómo actuar, de qué decir. Ni siquiera sus mentiras sonaban convincentes.

— ¿Ocupado? ¿En qué? ¿Qué es eso que ni siquiera te permite contestar mis llamadas? –exigió saber.

— El trabajo. –dijo descaradamente. – Mucho que hacer, ya sabes. –comenzó a gesticular exageradamente.

— ¿Estás metido en drogas otra vez? –preguntó suavizando su tono de voz.

— No. –Mintió otra vez.- Hey, escucha, lo siento, ¿sí? –Liam suspiró.

— No me dejes, Zayn. –pidió el castaño pegándose al cuerpo de su amigo en un apretado abrazo. - ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí. –Una nueva mentira.

Oh, Dios, eso era terrible. Tener a Liam tan cerca, aspirar su aroma, estrechar su cuerpo era una de esas cosas que no sabes que extrañas hasta que están de vuelta. Sin embargo, dolía, porque él estaba jodidamente enamorado de su amigo, y recién se había dado cuenta. Estaba mal, muy mal, no podía estar enamorado de Liam, era demasiado para él. Además, no quería dañarlo. Liam, tenía novia, y ella era espectacular. Simplemente fantástica, perfecta para Liam, y él no podría quitarle eso. No concebía la idea de entrometerse entre ellos y arruinar la bella relación que tenían.

¿Entrometerse? ¡Vamos! Zayn sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad con Liam. Era algo completamente platónico, imposible. Sin embargo, sabía que a Liam le dolería mucho acabar una amistad por un estúpido “estoy enamorado de ti, ya no podemos ser amigos”, y lo último que quería hacer era que el castaño sufriera, por lo que el plan de alejarse seguiría su curso normal.

Las mentiras se habían hecho más recurrentes y Zayn odiaba mentirle, pero no podía verlo. No podía estar cerca de él sin querer abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, reclamarlo como suyo... no podía, y dolía como sólo él sabía.

Intentaba no contestar sus llamadas, y respondía sus mensajes sólo cuando sabía que Liam ya estaría dormido y no podría contestar inmediatamente.

_“No estoy en Londres, cariño. Te hablo cuando esté en la ciudad.”_ , se había prometido que aquella sería la última mentira… hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Se sentía como la mierda, sí, porque no sólo le había mentido para alejarse de él, sino que también le había mentido respecto a las drogas. Sí, Zayn Malik había vuelto al negocio, quería recuperar su antigua vida, quería volver a ser quien era antes de conocer a Liam, antes de que Liam le sacara del hoyo de mierda en el cual se había sumergido desde que había huido de su casa a los quince años. Quería volver a todo eso y una vez dentro, mostrarle a Liam que la gente como él no cambia, que siempre sería una mierda de persona, y así alejarlo, aunque le doliera el alma y sintiera su corazón quebrarse, era lo que debía hacer, a ver si de esa manera él también lograba sacar eso que sentía dentro.

Quería ver si eso que sentía por Liam podía irse.

— Sinceramente no sé si golpearte o felicitarte. –le había dicho Brad, su mejor amigo luego de que le contara lo que ocurría mientras bebían cerveza en el balcón de su apartamento. - Es decir… sé que es una mierda eso de que te guste tu amigo, sobre todo porque Liam es heterosexual. Dios, ni siquiera puedo creer que siga existiendo aquella palabra. –bromeó, logrando arrancarle una carcajada. – Pero en serio, Zayn, él debe sentirse terrible con esto de que te alejes de él. –El moreno suspiró.- Me siento totalmente incompetente en este tema, amigo. –Se lamentó palmeando el hombro de su amigo.- Sólo puedo decirte que hagas lo que te parezca mejor y pienses las cosas objetivamente. Pon en una balanza las prioridades y luego elige.

— Gracias, Brad. –dijo sinceramente mientras bebía de su botella de cerveza.

Si hacía lo que su amigo decía y ponía su estúpido enamoramiento frente a la amistad que tenían con Liam, obviamente le daría prioridad a la amistad, pero primero debía alejarse. Debía huir de allí, dejar que el sentimiento se fuera y posteriormente volver y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Él era experto en hacer esas cosas.

Pero Liam no, él sabía que Liam no le perdonaría el haberlo abandonado.

Con el pasar de los días, se iba haciendo más difícil. Quería oírlo cantar, quería hacerlo sonreír y ver cómo sus ojos parecían desaparecer. Quería abrazarlo, pedirle disculpas por alejarse de esa manera, pero explicarle que era lo mejor, ya que obviamente Liam no querría a su mejor amigo enamorado de él. Eso era enfermo.

Así que volvió a las antiguas amistades y a la manera fácil de hacer dinero. Intentaba estar en la calle la mayor parte del tiempo para así no tener tiempo de pensar, mas no contaba con que al parecer el mundo se había vuelto en su contra y cada cosa a su alrededor le hacía recordarlo.

Por las noches le costaba un mundo conciliar el sueño, y las ganas de llamarlo, le mataban, pero se resistía. No lo haría aunque estuviese muriendo por dentro.

Lo extrañaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, más de lo que se debería permitir. Era como si intentar sacar eso de su interior, provocara el resultado inverso, intensificando más aún sus sentimientos.

Era como si intentar no amarlo, sólo le hiciera amarlo más, y eso no estaba bien bajo ningún punto de vista. De hecho eso ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus planes.

_“Zayn, ven a verme a la Universidad luego de clases, ¿sí? Quiero hablarte.”_

_“Te esperé luego de clases y no viniste. Eso no se hace, Malik.”_

_“Otra vez estás ignorándome. Deja de hacerlo.”_

_“Ya no soporto esto, Zayn. ¿Qué sucede?”_

_“Está bien. Creo que entendí.”_

Aquellos habían sido los últimos mensajes que había recibido de Liam hacía ya tres días y estaba de mal humor. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte querer seguir recibiendo su atención sin retribuirla, pero aquellos mensajes hacían que Zayn sintiera que Liam estaba cerca o algo así, lo cual era francamente patético.

Se sentía miserable sin Liam, se sentía como la mierda por no contestarle y al parecer el castaño se había aburrido de insistir y no lo culpable. Él se hubiera enviado al demonio hacía un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, aún lo quería allí con él, riéndose de sus tonterías, cocinando para él los domingos por la tarde, beber cervezas luego de los partidos de Liam, jugar videojuegos o simplemente hablar sobre algo que a ambos les interesara.

Lo extrañaba tanto, y odiaba pensar que la supuesta solución que había encontrado, no resultaría.

Aquella noche había decidido que no se quedaría en casa a ahogarse en lo que sentía, en cambio iría a ahogarse en alcohol a algún bar. Y era exactamente lo que había hecho. Había ido solo y le había coqueteado al barman, quien le dejó su horario de salida bajo el tercer vaso de vodka que había bebido. Mas sabía que sin importar el número de amantes que tuviera, -ninguno hacía ya un mes, lo cual era absurdo- Liam seguiría rondando su cabeza y le sería imposible olvidarlo, por lo cual, estaba dispuesto a volver a casa.

Caminó hasta las afueras el bar, topándose con una camioneta negra que se parecía mucho a la de…

— ¿Zayn? –sintió su estómago contraerse y volteó lentamente para toparse con un par de ojos cafés que le miraban sorprendidos. –Creí que no estabas en Londres. –susurró el chico.

— Uhm, algo así. Acabo de volver. –escondió su vista en el asfalto, pero se vio obligado a levantar la mirada cuando unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por el cuello de la camisa, acorralándolo contra la camioneta negra que se encontraba tras de él.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a mentir, Zayn? –preguntó Liam a tan sólo un par de centímetros de su rostro. - ¿Hasta cuándo huirás de mí? Te conozco, demonios, sé que algo te pasa. –Le soltó y se alejó un poco.- Odio que me estés haciendo esto. –dijo con rabia.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó temeroso. Liam no era así, no era violento. En serio lo había hecho enojar.

— ¡Has estado huyendo! No sé exactamente de qué, pero déjame decirte que eres un cobarde de mierda. ¡Afronta tus problemas! –le empujó completamente enfurecido. El moreno no entendía qué sucedía.

— Liam, ¿estás ebrio? –Le miró severamente.- Ven, vamos a tomar un taxi para ir a casa. –suspiró creyendo que esa era la mejor solución.

— No iré a ningún lado a menos que me digas qué es lo que te pasa. –dijo alejándose del moreno.

— No me pasa nada. Ven, vamos. –sin previo aviso, un puño impactó la mejilla derecha del moreno, quien perdió el equilibrio, pero no alcanzó a caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Liam? –preguntó tomando su mejilla con una mano, viendo la furia arder en los ojos del castaño. – Okay, ¿quieres golpearme? Adelante. –le alentó.

El cuerpo de Zayn terminó impactando contra el suelo, y Liam sobre él le golpeó un par de veces con una ira que el moreno jamás pensó que el castaño tuviera en su interior. Él le devolvió un par de golpes, pero Liam era más grande y mucho más fuerte. De pronto, un llanto llegó hasta sus oídos y pudo sentir al castaño abrazarlo.

— Lo siento mucho. –susurró entre sollozos. -¿Por qué me haces esto, Zayn? ¿Por qué me dejas? –pregunto en su cuello. - ¿Acaso no ves cuánto duele? –dijo enfrentándolo por fin, haciendo que sus miradas colisionaran.

El corazón de Zayn dio un brinco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso en los ojos de Liam? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Dios, no entendía nada de la situación.

Zayn se dio cuenta de que el labio inferior de Liam se encontraba hinchado y roto, haciendo brotar sangre, la cual Liam se quitó con el puño de su camisa. El moreno sintió que su nariz sangraba y lo comprobó al hacer el mismo gesto que el castaño.

— Liam, vamos a hablar. –el moreno se removió para darle a entender al mayor que saliera de encima y así fue. Ambos se levantaron, pero no se miraron. Zayn estaba muy ocupado intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en aquel corto lapso mientras Liam no dejaba de maldecirse internamente. – Bien, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? –preguntó calmado mientras le extendía un pañuelo de género que siempre llevaba junto a él, costumbre que había adquirido de su abuelo.

— Porque te odio. –respondió en un murmuro recibiendo el pañuelo azul notando el nombre de su amigo bordado en uno de los extremos. Zayn le miró sin entender. -¿Crees que puedes dejarme de un día para otro? Te quiero, Zayn, te necesito.

— Liam, lo siento… -intentó hablar.

— Odio que me hagas esto. Me has hecho llorar, Zayn, me has hecho preguntarme a mí mismo qué demonios hice para que te alejaras de mí de esa forma. ¡Dios, has hecho que me odie, Zayn! – terminó exclamando devolviéndole el pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz, después de todo, su labio no estaba tan dañado.

— Liam, no estoy entendiendo. –Rió nervioso limpiando su nariz.- Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que no he estado bien…

— ¿Crees ser el único que no está bien? ¡Eres tan jodidamente ciego, Zayn Malik! – Liam le empujó nuevamente. – No puedes enamorarme y luego dejarme, no puedes. –dijo con rabia mientras empuñaba sus manos. El moreno quedó atónito. ¿Qué había dicho Liam? ¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió sin poder creerlo.

— Bien, si te aburriste de mí y ya no me quieres a tu lado, todo a la mierda entonces. Estoy enamorado de ti, Zayn. Y duele, y me odio por esto. Yo tenía una novia, pero ya no podía siquiera mirarla sin pensar en ti y no es agradable. ¡Ni siquiera me gustaban los chicos! –exclamó frustrado, y entonces Zayn comprendió todo. – Dios, te amo y ni siquiera sé por qué. Esto es una mierda.- Liam iba a seguir hablando, pero el moreno fue más rápido y le tomó el rostro para besarlo.

Los labios de Liam tenían un sabor metálico debido a la sangre, pero aun así, no podía dejar el contacto. Había anhelado algo así hacía tanto tiempo que no podía dejarlo así como así. El castaño gemía dentro del beso y probablemente se debía a que le dolía, pero no mostraba signos de querer alejarse lo cual hizo sonreír al moreno.

Liam le besaba fuerte, con violencia, mientras Zayn intentaba ser más suave, dándole a entender al castaño que eso estaba bien. Eso que sentían estaba bien.

Cuando al fin se alejaron, Zayn notó un par de lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de Liam.

— Liam, está bien, ¿sí? Yo… también te amo. También estoy enamorado de ti y pensé que lo mejor era que nos alejáramos. Es decir, jamás creí que fuera mutuo.- Dijo volviendo totalmente a la realidad.

— Podrías haber preguntado. –Zayn rió.

— Claro, algo así como “Liam, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué hay de ti?” –bromeó provocando la risa del castaño, lo cual le encantó ya que llevaba bastante tiempo sin oírla.

— Idiota. –susurró escondiéndose en el cuello de Zayn. – Todo este tiempo ha sido una mierda, Zayn, dolió mucho.

— Lo sé.-farfulló con una sonrisa.

— Y era horrible porque por más que intentaba odiarte por lo que me habías hecho, no podía. Era como si intentar no amarte sólo me hiciera amarte más. –Zayn sintió su corazón acelerarse porque él sentía lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo.

Zayn se separó, obligando a Liam a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te amo, Liam. –el aludido sonrió y se dejó besar por aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, dejando fluir por fin, libremente lo que sentía. Entregándose completamente al otro, sin más mentiras ni huidas.

Sólo ellos dos en medio de la noche, justo como se habían conocido.

Solo ellos dos amándose, lo demás era irrelevante.

:*


End file.
